A wide range of medical procedures involve placing objects, such as sensors, tubes, catheters, dispensing devices, and implants, within the body. Real-time imaging methods are often used to assist doctors in visualizing the object and its surroundings during these procedures. Some methods track the objects using magnetic fields. However, disturbances in the magnetic field may create errors in the tracking.
Documents incorporated by reference in the present patent application are to be considered an integral part of the application except that, to the extent that any terms are defined in these incorporated documents in a manner that conflicts with definitions made explicitly or implicitly in the present specification, only the definitions in the present specification should be considered.